1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beds for vehicles and, more specifically, to an integrated bed drawer assembly for a bed of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a bed for a vehicle such as a pick-up truck. Typically, the bed is rectangular in shape to define a cargo area and is closed at the end by a tailgate. The tailgate is hinged to the bed to have an upright position to close the end of the bed and a down position to open the end of the bed.
It is known to provide a toolbox assembly for a bed of a vehicle. An example of such a toolbox assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,987. In this patent, the toolbox assembly has a storage container affixed to the bed of a pick-up truck and a toolbox pivotally attached to the storage container.
One disadvantage of the above toolbox assembly is that it does not allow use of the full bed length. Another disadvantage is that the above toolbox assembly does not allow easy/hidden access for tools. A further disadvantage is that the above toolbox assembly is not integrated with the bed of the vehicle. Yet a further disadvantage is that the above toolbox assembly is not removable or slideable through side access panels of the vehicle.